


That's What It's All About

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John and Sherlock engage in an adult version of The Hokey Pokey. A very adult version.





	That's What It's All About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



John puts one finger in  
He pulls one finger out  
He puts one finger in  
And he wiggles it about  
He’s getting Sherlock ready  
And there isn’t any doubt  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_Two fingers!_  
  
John puts two fingers in  
He pulls two fingers out  
He puts two fingers in  
And he wiggles them about  
Sherlock’s getting harder  
And there isn’t any doubt  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_Three fingers!_  
  
John puts three fingers in  
He pulls three fingers out  
He puts three fingers in  
And he wiggles them about  
Sherlock starts to beg now  
And there isn’t any doubt  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_His cock!_  
  
John rocks his cock in  
He pulls his cock out  
John slams his cock in  
And he makes his Sherlock shout  
Now they both are coming  
And there isn’t any doubt  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_His tongue!_  
  
John puts his tongue in  
He pulls his tongue out  
He puts his tongue in  
And he wiggles it about  
He’s licking and he’s sucking  
And he’s eating Sherlock out  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_John and Sherlock!_  


**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head last night as I was getting ready for bed, and I couldn't stop laughing. It was still there this morning, so I decided to share. After months of working on Jane Austen fusion fics, it was fun to write something with absolutely no literary value. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul. :)


End file.
